<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>说谎者之夜 by Ververg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723683">说谎者之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg'>Ververg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>限时搞竞 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刘青松在一个夜晚找林炜翔开房。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>限时搞竞 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>说谎者之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning：NC17，非典型419，很柴的肉，有双向stk行为提及<br/>Notes：有点捏他，但是基本上看不出来；是非常无趣的练习</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>故事发生在上海，一个平平无奇的雨天。刘青松翘了晚上的思政课，和室友说帮他在点名的时候答个到。晚上没有查寝，他能够顺利地在校外度过不寻常的一夜。<br/>他和室友说去两条街外的网咖赶论文，因为宿舍在夜间十一点就会熄灯，所以这个理由得以骗过每一个人。他的书包里没有装笔记本和专业书，而是在洗衣袋里装了一身换洗的干净衣服。<br/>酒店离学校很远，坐地铁也要半个小时的路程。刘青松出门戴了口罩。他的刘海有点长，发尾还留了些烫过的卷。地铁上的人都垂着头玩手机，没人注意周围的其他人都在忙什么事，但刘青松还是浑身不自在。他被无形的眼注视着，眼从他心里观察他的每一个想法。比如在地铁上，他坐在靠近车厢门的座位，只有一个上班族男性提着公文包站在门口准备下车。他身材清瘦，没有办公族常见的走形，但有些驼背，显得斜方肌过于肥厚。<br/>他清楚自己在观察靠近他的每一个人，就像现在。有时他惊惧他人是否也在观察他的一举一动。他曾经在一些不易搜索到的社交平台发现那些喜欢在公共场合偷拍别人的stalker，被偷拍的人也许一辈子也不会知道他们的照片在某个评论区里被大肆意淫，评论者对他们的身材评头论足，最后以不堪入目的字句为结束。想到这里刘青松产生一阵眩晕感，从胃里泛上喉头的酸水提醒他已经一天没有吃过饭了。<br/>地铁到站，站在门口的男人走出车厢。现在这排座位上只剩下他一个人，报站女声也念出他的目的地的名称。刘青松在夜里打着伞找约定好的酒店。他没来过这个地方，这也是他选择这里的原因。一个他不认识、也没有人会因他而联想到的地点。他即将在这里和一个陌生人见面。<br/>他们只聊过几句，在网上，是他主动搭讪的。左右划遇到正常人的几率堪比体彩中奖，刘青松的账号注册了近一年才发出第一句问候的话。虽然这是他第一次主动与别人聊天，但刘青松拒绝他人邀请的经验可谓丰富。摆脱猎物身份首先要有敏锐的观察力，分辨恶意的调戏和纯粹的赞誉对他来说不算困难。面对刘青松的青睐，林炜翔发来的第一句话竟然是“你没有对象吗？我不和有男女朋友的人上床”。刘青松这才注意到林炜翔个人资料里勾选的介绍：单身，男，喜欢男性，希望对方情况相同。<br/>刘青松说没有。林炜翔不太信，又追问他“真的吗”，刘青松半真半假地解释：“我和女朋友谈了一个月后发现自己喜欢男人，和她讲清楚后分手半年了。”<br/>林炜翔似乎信了，还关心他是不是第一次。刘青松在网上反倒不喜欢遮遮掩掩：“是第一次，所以希望你体谅一下。”<br/>林炜翔回复他“没关系”，在敲定时间地点后两人的聊天记录便中断。<br/>刘青松走在路上有些焦虑，他不担心第一次和男人做爱的事，他担心以后。问题一旦涉及未来总会上升一个难度，难就难在他不知道未来会不会有麻烦、有多麻烦。当然焦虑只是一些，当兴奋大于焦虑，刘青松也便放下对未知的担忧。<br/>他在房间里等待林炜翔。第一次洗澡后他换上酒店里自带的白色浴袍，坐在床上看电视。酒店的电视频道比家里的少很多，来来回回只有几个重复的电视剧或是新闻，刘青松每过三五分钟就切换一个频道，如此往复半个钟头，林炜翔姗姗来迟。<br/>并不是林炜翔故意迟到，是刘青松来得太早。实际上在林炜翔敲响房门时距离他们约定的时间还有十分钟，而距离刘青松进入这个房间已有五十分钟。林炜翔像是看出了这点，进门后就和刘青松道歉：“对不起，我来晚了。”<br/>刘青松觉得新奇，或者说林炜翔本身就很新奇。他应下这句道歉，催促他洗澡，然后步入正题。林炜翔和他社交软件中的头像长得一样，侧脸很帅。平台上的帅哥不少，但像林炜翔这样的人很少见——还是那句话，这里几乎没有正常人。林炜翔看起来甚至不像是和他一个分区的人，也正是这点使他选中了林炜翔。<br/>林炜翔从浴室出来时没有穿浴衣，只在腰间系了条浴巾。刘青松已经把需要用到的东西都摆在床头柜上，坐在床上和之前一样看电视。这个频道是地方分台，正好在播家庭调解类节目，里面一对上了年纪的老夫妻正闹离婚，原因是老头说他三十年前喜欢的人来上海探亲，老伴不让他去见面，又说老伴几十年根本不爱他。刘青松被老头老太太吵得糟心，林炜翔简直救人于水深火热之中。他把电视关掉，张开双臂，往床上一倒：“来吧，我准备好了。”<br/>林炜翔看他英勇就义的模样没忍住笑出了声：“你这样我压力很大。”<br/>“有什么大的，要尴尬也是我尴尬。”刘青松躺在床上看他，觉得林炜翔笑起来有点傻，“完了，已经开始尴尬了。”<br/>这可不是什么好兆头。刘青松害怕一会儿有什么煞风景的情况发生——不可控的第一个问题出现了。刘青松努力放松自己的身体，结果却适得其反。<br/>“别紧张啊，没什么好紧张的。”林炜翔同样安抚道。<br/>林炜翔解开他的浴袍，触碰他的皮肤。没有抗拒、没有恶心——成功的第一步。刘青松悬着的心放下一半，但还有一半等待最后的审判。<br/>一切都是陌生的。陌生的脸、陌生的触感。伏在他身上的男人只知道他的名字和长相，甚至连名字都可能是假的。但这与他最大的罪恶相比都不值一提。倘若淫念应该像淫事一样被谴责，那他现在就要放纵自己享受世界上最荒唐的性事。<br/>接下来发生的事都出乎意料地顺利。刘青松的脸埋在枕头里，背对着林炜翔。林炜翔比他高大的身躯将他保护起来，双手撑在他小臂两侧。刘青松侧头看到自己手腕上刺眼的英文，在过分洁白的皮肤上格外突出。<br/>他是一个说谎者，欺骗自己摘下欲望之果，又将自己驱逐出伊甸园。<br/>触碰不是他抗拒的，过分契合的距离也不可怖。被男人压在身下操弄——他不是没有过性的体验，他也曾和女人上过床，但一两次就没了兴致。这又是新奇的。他第一次和男人上床，是被陌生男人压在身下操，竟然也没有发生变故。林炜翔也许有过很多次这样的经历，在没听说过的酒店和陌生人上床。也许有比他更好看的，像现在这样，他们在床上做爱。林炜翔的技术很好，至少让他第一次的体验相当愉快。没有过于亲密的动作，譬如拥抱、譬如亲吻，只是做爱。在一次次碰撞里刘青松的壁垒被冲击。他过去筑起的高台把春日阻隔在外，哪怕内里是永恒的寒冬，他也不愿敞开大门。<br/>现在他伸出手去触碰墙外陌生的春天。<br/>林炜翔的体温比他要高一些，可能是因为在性事中他更辛苦一些。快要高潮的时候刘青松想侧过身子，林炜翔却在这时用手把他的手腕压在床上。<br/>“别动。”<br/>林炜翔喘着气。他的头离刘青松很近，像是贴在刘青松的耳侧轻语。刘青松被男性湿热的吐息和低哑的嗓音包围，被蛊惑着，他忘记了自己本要做的动作。他的四肢被林炜翔固定在床上，提出别的要求似乎也不合时宜。<br/>他们在这场性事中除此之外没有任何交流，刘青松竟然也不觉得沉闷。刘青松射精时大脑有片刻空白，让他真正难以接受的事似乎终于出现了——他被一个男人在床上操射了。同时他也觉得愤懑，林炜翔在他射精之后依然卖力地抽插着。他也快要到达顶峰，每一次撞击都几乎全根拔出，又尽数插入。林炜翔的囊袋打在他的臀部，每一声轻响都在提醒刘青松刚刚以及现在发生的事。他被林炜翔大开大合的攻击撞得腰酸腿软，还没过不应期的性器软塌塌淌着水。<br/>性变得疼痛。刘青松叫不出来，埋在被子里喘着粗气，声音像是呻吟，恨自己不争气，又急林炜翔怎么还不射精。疼痛使他在这个夜晚拥有片刻清醒，抽出神来审视自己。逃避源于对未知的恐惧，未知之后还是未知，恐惧因而无限延展。这场性事着实荒唐，没能减轻他对未知的恐惧，也没能填满他对未知的贪婪。一次高潮只是望梅止渴，林炜翔将他再一次拉入欲海之中。<br/>等林炜翔射精时刘青松已经彻底脱力，大脑多巴胺分泌过剩，没人照顾过的阴茎再次勃起。刘青松把脸埋在被子里不想见人，林炜翔只是笑他，也不强求，还上手帮刘青松手淫。林炜翔的手比他的大，能包住他的柱身。林炜翔的掌心和指尖有薄茧，粗粝的手在他敏感的性器上套弄。这是他第一次被男人用手抚慰——这个夜晚发生了太多第一次。林炜翔并没有退出去，一边给他手渎一边用半硬的性器在他的身体里轻轻顶弄。刘青松只记得自己前后都被照顾着，罪恶在他的体内累积、膨胀。释放之后他被卷入新的浪潮，意识在漂泊中陷入安眠。</p><p>第二天刘青松醒得早，洗漱之后他打开手机查回学校的路。规划好路线后他打开摄像机，冲着还在睡觉的林炜翔拍了张照，然后把这张的睡颜照按照日期重命名，保存进私密相册。他向前翻动相册照片，图片按照时间顺序排列，画面的主人公都是同一人。<br/>林炜翔醒来时刘青松已经离开很久。他披着刘青松昨晚用过的浴袍去浴室洗漱，一边刷牙一边看手机。相册里是凌晨时刘青松陷入沉睡的平静画面，刘青松布满痕迹的身体填充了小半个屏幕。这发生在夜晚的荒诞的一幕被他的摄像头记录下来。林炜翔把图片放大，截取下刘青松的半张侧颜和裸露的肩膀，肩胛骨上有个显眼的吻痕。他把裁剪后的图片设置成新的桌面壁纸，替换掉以前刘青松上课时趴在桌上睡觉的侧脸。<br/>这里离学校做地铁也需要至少半个小时的路程。林炜翔换好衣服出门赶车，下午还有一门公共课，他还要替出去约会的室友答点名。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>